


The Rose within Thorns

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on Poison Ivy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose within Thorns

A Rose can be so many things  
It can be a name or a flower  
or a dame with some power   
It's beautiful and doesn't ring  
It shows what a woman can be 

It can show the personality of a woman   
A beautiful thing with a defensive side   
The thorns protect   
but the flower deceives   
begs the men down to the knees 

The prettiest sight to see   
and knows a good flirt  
and if they try to hurt her   
which they obviously will  
She'll shove 'em face down to the dirt...


End file.
